Viajera del Tiempo
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: Las tortugas conocerán a una chica, quién viene del futuro, y les dirá grandes cosas de cómo cambiarán sus vidas. Por un momento, creyeron que serían los únicos Hamato, pero no será así. Basado en TMNT 2012. Las tortugas no me pertencen. OCs son propiedad de Nina14j y saruina99, con su autorización.
1. La viajera

**¡Hola a todos!**

Como habrán leído en mi perfil, los que no, véanlo, reemplazaré a Nina14j y continuaré los fics que ella no puede, con éste incluído, aunque tengo otros más a escribir, pero no soy TAN directa, así que esperarán a que eso ocurra... okay, ¿de qué otra cosa me olvidé? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La renuncia!

Renuncia

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y cada marca que, hace de esta caricatura, la mejor del mundo._

 _Los OCs usados aquí, solo uno me pertenece, los demás son de nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 **Con todo eso dicho, ¡leamos!**

Como cualquier otra noche -luego de haber salvado Nueva York y a los humanos-híbridos Kraang de esos extraterrestres asquerosos, sin olvidarnos de la ayuda de los Poderosos Mutanimales-, las tortugas estaban en su muy recurrente patrullaje nocturno, algo más que costumbre en sus jóvenes vidas de adolescentes.

¿Acaso sería así por siempre? ¿El Kraang jamás se rendiría de intentar invadir la Tierra? ¿Destructor nunca dejaría de lado su bendita vendetta, o como única opción, se verían obligados a acabar con él? ¿Algún día Nueva York conseguiría tener paz definitiva? ¿Lograrían, en algún momento los humanos, aceptarlos tal y como son, o estarían destinados a vivir bajo tierra por siempre?

Por suerte, contaban con tener a varios amigos: Abril O´Neil, kunoichi en entrenamiento, Casey Jones, vigilante nocturno, Melina Kwanson, kunoichi de entrenamiento recién empezado, Irma Langinstein, también con el objetivo de volverse kunoichi, al igual que María Lisa Calleigh, mejor conocida como "Mona Lisa", jóven boxeadora, Kevin Standish, joven entrenando cómo ninja, también amigo de las tortugas, Flor de Loto, joven kunoichi, aliada con el deseo de vengarse de Oroku Saki, Chaplin, el científico pelirrojo, compañero de ciencias de Melina, Catherine Evans, apodada Nozomi por Mikey, chica tortuga mutante de un oscuro pasado, Logan Willson, de apodo Ryu, antiguo servidor y ahora traidor al Clan del Pie, quien ahora es aliado de las tortugas... ¿más amigos podían pedir?

 **(N/A:** Si quieren saber quiénes son los dos últimos mencionados, aparecerán en la re-creación de Los Nuevos Amigos de nina14j **)**

Aparte de eso, aunque no con menor importancia: ¡Rescataron a Karai! Exacto: Karai, de verdadero nombre Miwa, había regresado con su verdadera familia, para antes de eso, averiguar la verdad de su familia. A pesar de que tenía bastante por aprender o adaptarse a su nueva familia, daba lo mejor de sí. Su padre, el verdadero, Hamato Yoshi, por parte suya, estaba bastante feliz con tener a su hija de regreso a su lado, ya que Karai, era la viva imagen de Tang Shen, incluyendo lo único que quedaba de ella.

¿Conseguiría Karai obtener una vida "normal", junto a su familia mutante? ¿Podría dejar de ser perseguida por Destructor? ¿Lograría el Clan Hamato conseguir paz? Ni ella, ni Splinter, ni las mismas tortugas lo sabían con certeza.

También hay otro evento de importancia a señalar: Al huir a la granja O´Neil, descubrieron a alguien bastante particular... Una tortuga femenina, una tortuga kunoichi... Todo el mundo quedó impactado al verla, y Hamato Yoshi, no encontró mejor opción que confesar la verdad: Al adoptarlos, fueron en realidad CINCO tortuguitas, pero perdió a la niña en el Día de la Mutación. Ella, de nombre Mei Pieh Chi, había sido criada por un anciano curandero, llamado Chung I, quien a duras penas, falleció la misma noche que Mei regresó con su familia, cargando paz dentro de su corazón.

Mei Pieh Chi, o a como Mikey la había apodado: Venus de Milo, formaba parte del Clan Hamato. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amado clan ninja resurgiera con los honores merecidos, ya que dieciséis años atrás, éste fue exterminado por el Clan del Pie, firma hecha por el mismísimo Oroku Saki. Tenía propuesta como misión restaurarle el honor perdido al Clan Hamato, obviamente, con ayuda de todos sus hermanos y su padre. ¿Conseguiría ver hecha realidad la propuesta ideada en su joven mente? Quién sabe.

Claramente, nadie puede saber su futuro. ¿O sí?

Los cuatro hermanos estaban sobre un tejado, en ésa fresca noche. Puede que en ése momento, esas dudas no rondaran sobre sus cabezas. Lo único que hacían, era contemplar la ciudad, en su apacible oscuridad de la noche, desviando la vista hacia las calles. No había actividad de importancia alguna. No había a malvado que detener.

-Supongo que debemos irnos. -dijo finalmente el líder de azul- No hay nada.

-Bueno, últimamente todo ha estado aburrido. -comentó Rapha.

-Tranquilos, la ventaja es que... ¡veremos a Crognard, el Bárbaro! -gritó Mikey con entusiasmo.

-¡Chicos, miren! -dijo Donnie, señalando hacia las calles.

Los hermanos lo observaron con extrañeza y luego voltearon a ver. Al observar la escena, abrieron los ojos como platos: un grupo de Kraangs estaba rodeando a alguien, aunque no se distinguía bien al principio. Lo único distinguible en ésa persona, era que era del sexo opuesto... en otras palabras, una chica. Ella tenía pinta de tener entre 14 o 15 años que, con suerte, intentaba defenderse de los robots.

-¿Qué se creen que hacen, peleando con una chica? -preguntó Mikey.

Los gritos que ella daban, eran bastante extraños. O hablaba incoherencias, o algo era muy serio.

"-¡No sé por qué tengo que pelear contra estos robots tontos! Mi papá dice que son malos, así que los convertiré en chatarra."

-¿De qué rayos estaré hablando? -preguntó Rapha.

-No lo sé, pero hay que ayudarla... -dijo Leo.

-Pues, esto involucra al Kraang y... peor es nada, ¿no? -dijo Donnie.

Cada uno preparó sus armas y llegaron al suelo, rodeando a la chica en pose protectora. Claro está que Mikey no dejó su clásico:

-¡Booyakasha!

Combatir a esos robots, hoy en día, era como comer pastel. Leonardo, Raphael y Miguel Ángel desenvainaron y atacaron con sus respectivas armas, destruyendo a cuanto robot se les cruzase. Donatello optó por lazar shurikens al azar, utilizando su mente brillante para calcular sus lanzamientos y que, al aterrizar en un arma láser, esta perdió el control, lanzando disparos a lo metralleta.

-¡Cuidado! -advirtió el joven ninja científico.

La chica, a simple vista, parecía tener muy buenos reflejos. Llevaba puestos unos leggins negros hasta por encima de los tobillos, zapatillas grises y negras, una blusa color violeta de mangas largas sin hombros, una musculosa negra debajo de ésta y un cinturón rojo sobre la blusa. Con todo ese atuendo, tenía permitido moverse con agilidad, porque este no es de esos casos de "estoy usando falda, no puedo saltar".

Ella observó a sus salvadores. Todo robot que una vez estuvo ahí, ya estaba hecho trizas.

-Gracias, creo. -dijo ella con amabilidad. Aparentemente, ellos no le influían miedo, a pesar de ser mutantes.

Los hermanos se la quedaron viendo. Era muy poco usual que la gente no saliera corriendo al verlos -claro, omitiendo a sus pocos amigos-. Además, finalmente consiguieron apreciar el aspecto de la chica. Su cabello era una combinación perfecta de pelirrojo con un toque de castaño, de longitud por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos también eran de esa combinación, roja y castaña, muy bonitos... aunque, puede que fueran algo hostigadores, ya que ella los observaba muy detenidamente. Demasiado para su gusto.

-¿No te damos miedo? -preguntó Rapha, antes de que a ella se le ocurriera levantarles los brazos, para lograr determinar si eran de verdad tortugas gigantes a quienes observaba.

-¿Deberían? -contestó ella con otra pregunta. Supuso que sonreír sería bueno para que ellos se ganaran su confianza y agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

-Bueno... -intervino Mikey-, siempre que algún humano nos ve, gritan que somos feos mutantes verdes que portan armas ninja...

-Para serles honesta, yo no lo haré. -les dijo ella- Agradezco el que me hayan salvado. Soy Kathy.

-¿Kathy? -preguntaron los hermanos.

-Bueno... Katherine, aunque me dicen Kathy o, en casos poco comunes, Kath. ¿Acaso... son ninjas?

-¿Cómo sabes que... ?

-Aaahhh... -dijo ella tratando de buscar el pretexto perfecto-, es que... ¡tienen armas ninja! Sí, eso es, jejejeje.

Las tortugas se vieron entre sí. Ella sí que hablaba raro.

-¡Ustedes son como... "Tortugas Ninja"!

O ella estaba un poco chiflada, o había gato encerrado.

-Soy Leonardo... -dijo el líder, antes de llevarse otra sorpresa, más rara que la anterior.

-Yo soy Miguel Ángel... -se presentó, sonriendo presumidamente.

-Yo... soy Donatello...

Ellos tres voltearon a ver a Raphael, quién estaba cruzado de brazos, como que fingiendo ser invisible.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él.

-¿No vas a presentarte? -preguntó Mikey.

-¡Qué tontos son! ¡¿Cómo dan sus nombres a una desconocida?!

-¡Oye! -se defendió ella- Yo fui la primera en presentarse, así que, técnicamente, no soy una desconocida.

-Está bien. -se rindió él, no muy convencido que digamos- Soy Raphael...

-¡¿Como Raphael Sanzio?! -preguntó Kathy con emoción, cosa por la cual se le quedaron viendo.

-Ah... ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué nos ocultas? -preguntó Raphael.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! -se excusó con nervios recorriéndole por la espalda- Es sólo que... ¡tienes el nombre de un artista del Renacimiento, ustedes igualmente!

-Si, eso lo escuchamos muy seguido. -dijo Donnie algo preocupado. ¿Cómo es que sabía esas cosas? ¿O si lo que creía era verdad, y simplemente adivinó?

-¡Ustedes son Leo, Rapha, Donnie y Mikey! -exclamó emocionada- Pero... falta alguien...

-Eh... jamás mencionamos eso. -le dijo Donnie.

-¿A qué alguien te referías? -preguntó Leo.

-E-es que... es que... -decía mirando hacia varios lados, como queriendo buscar una excusa- ¡son muy lindos sobrenombres! ¿verdad? -creyó que sería una buena idea evitar el asunto del "alguien", anteriormente mencionado.

-Eh... -los hermanos se habían quedado sin habla.

Con ésta oportunidad, pudieron verla con mejor detenimiento. Tenía maquillaje similar al de Karai, aunque no en su misma cantidad, sino que menor; delineador de ojos violeta, y labial color rosado. Traía puestos unos aretes de plata, con la forma de la letra H. Sin mencionar las maniobras que utilizaba en defensa contra los Kraangs, en caso de que no fueran usadas por ellos, requerían de cierto nivel de destreza para ejecutarlos ¡Momento... ! ¿Acaso era... ?

-¿Eres una... kunoichi? -preguntó Leo.

-Eh... ¿tal vez?

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a Donatello se le cruzó otra persona por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Me... haces acordar a alguien.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices... -dijo ella- Oigan, ¿conocen a algún científico por esta zona? Yo no conozco a ninguno. -mintió. Eso, mintió.

-¡Donnie es un científico! -gritó Mikey sin pensar, para luego recibir un golpe en el coco, cortesía de Raphael Hamato.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces supongo que eres el indicado!

-¿Para qué?

-Para ayudarme. -le respondió ella a Donnie- Eres científico, ¿o no?

-Pues, sí lo soy, el tarado de Mikey aquí ya te lo confirmó.

-¡Oye! ¡Respeta a tu hermano!

-Hermanos ¿eh? Pues, ¿cómo no serlo, con lo parecidos que son?

-¡Okay, es hora de que hables! -le gritó Rapha- ¡Número uno: yo no soy parecido en nada al bobo de Mikey o a cualquiera de estos dos... !

-¡Oye! -gritó Mikey.

Leonardo y Donatello no hicieron más que rodar los ojos.

-¡Número dos: ¿Por qué das tantos detalles de nosotros, por qué tanta confianza con Donnie y, sobre todo esto, POR QUÉ PARECES UNA KUNOICHI?!

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo. Qué bien, otro de sus muchos ataques de ira.

-Se los voy a explicar... -dijo ella con nervios- si me llevan a su hogar. No suponen que Donnie pueda reparar lo que necesito aquí afuera, ¿no crees?

Una vez más, se vieron los unos a otros. Leo les hizo un ademán de hacer una rueda para poder hablar de forma menos pública.

-Esto es intrigante. -confesó él- ¿Creen que sea una... espía?

-Sí, como pasó con Karai...

-No es el momento, Rapha.

-Ella quiere que la ayude, pero no estoy seguro si pueda.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, Donnie, pero tengo más interés en qué otras cosas podamos averiguar de ella... No lo sé, pero algo me huele mal aquí.

-Lo siento, comí espárragos para el almuerzo...

-¡MIKEY!

-¡No me regañes, Rapha! Si llevamos a Kathy a casa... ¿Cómo explicárselo a sensei?

-Admito que, para ser Mikey, tiene un buen punto. -dijo Donnie- Se enojó conmigo al descubrir a Timothy en casa.

-Eso fue porque Timothy es un bobo. Yo no. -interrumpió Kathy, provocando a los hermanos a saltar del susto. Perfecto, además de astucia, tenía la tendencia de entrometerse.

-Oye, ¿como conoces a Timothy? -la interrogó Leo, seriamente.

-¿Quién? ¿El Pulverizador? ¿Mutaman? Ya se los dije: si me llevan a su alcantarilla se los explico.

-Oye, las condiciones son impuestas por nosotros, muchas gracias. -le dijo Rapha.

-¿Qué parte de "si me llevan a su alcantarilla, se los explicaré", necesito repetirles?

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, eh? -le preguntó Mikey.

-De acuerdo... -dijo ella, mientras se quitaba los aretes y los posaba en manos de Donnie- Se los dejo como garantía.

Donatello los observó un instante. Sí, por su misma apariencia, afirmaría que eran muy lujosos.

-Jamás me separaría de ellos, a no ser que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. -les dijo Kathy- Si sólo de esta forma logro ganarme su confianza,y me ayudan a reparar lo que necesito, entonces que así sea.

Leonardo contempló a sus hermanos por un segundo. Mikey se encogió de hombros, Donnie tenía pinta de creer el la palabra de la chica, confiando en su garantía, y Rapha... digamos que parecía empezar a confiar un poco... UN POCO.

-Bien, bien. -dijo Leo, luego de un fuerte suspiro de rendición- Veremos qué decirle a sensei, cuando el momento llegue.

Entonces no tuvieron mejor opción que llevarla a la alcantarilla. Esperaban hacer varias pausas para poder esperarla, pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era casi tan rápida como una tortuga... hablamos de la mutante, que quede claro.

-Hago ejercicio. -afirmó ella, antes de que le preguntaran.

Pues, decidieron confiar. Al llegar a su hogar, notaron que no había ni un alma, además de ellos, en la alcantarilla.

-¿Sensei? -preguntó Mikey.

-¿Está aquí, sensei? -preguntó Leo levantando la voz.

-Miren, chicos. -dijo Donnie señalando una hoja de papel. Al leer la escritura, dedujo con seguridad quién lo había dejado ahí, sin siquiera tener que leer la firma.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Mikey.

-Lo dejó Abril. Sensei la llevó a un ejercicio de entrenamiento para que Karai, Loto y Nozomi la ayudaran. Probablemente por eso Venus...

-Por eso Venus no los acompañó, ¿eh? -dijo Kathy, como si la pregunta se las hicieran a las tortugas así de seguido.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Venus? -preguntó Rapha.

-Wow... ¡bastante acogedor! -dijo Kathy, sentándose en el sillón, frente al televisor, ignorando a Rapha por completo.

-Es hora de que hables, niña. -le dijo Leo.

-Bien -dijo ella, al darse cuenta de que los cuatro la estaban rodeando- , pero deben prometer que no creerán que soy una paranoica, loca y/o mentirosa. Lo que estoy a punto de decir, es duro de creer.

-Dadas todas las cosas que han pasado, cualquier cosa es creíble. -dijo Rapha.

Katherine empezó su explicación.

-Vengo... del futuro.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Donnie.

-Sí, muy en serio.

-Por el momento, voy a creerte. Si ése es el caso... ¿de cuantos años en el futuro estamos hablando?

-Veinticinco años. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a reparar esto. -dijo sacando un aparato, con pinta de control remoto con varios botones: La máquina de viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Esta esa tu máquina del tiempo? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Donnie, lo tomé... del laboratorio de... -necesitaba buscar una buena terminación a su historia-... mi padre. Con éste artefacto regresaré a mi época.

-¿Acaso tu padre es científico? -preguntó Leo.

-¡Sí! -exclamó aliviada Katherine, al oír que no podía tener mejor pretexto- Él lo inventó. Yo andaba curioseando por su laboratorio y, accidentalmente, lo agarré y terminé en ésta época. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Mmmmm, te ayudaré cun una simple condición: Dinos, por qué sabes tantas cosas sobre nosotros. ¿Por qué no te asustate al vernos? ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Por qué esa habilidad para esquivar los ataques del Kraang?

Ella simplemente se le quedó viendo. Al fin y al cabo, que le hicieran tantas preguntas a la vez, ya casi era como costumbre para ella.

-O sea -respondió ella- , soy del futuro. A ustedes los conozco, más o menos. Mi padre los conoce.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Rapha.

-Aunque ustedes aún no lo conocen. Dentro de unos años será.

-¿Cómo somos?

-No sé, más... grandes, altos, de mayor musculatura... algo así. Además, Karai, Loto, Venus y Nozomi lucen fantásticas. Son fantásticas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ellas? ¿Qué más sabes de nosotros? -preguntó Leo.

-Han vivido aquí toda su vida. Su maestro y padre, Hamato Yoshi, es una rata mutante y, anteriormente, un humano, con esposa e hija, Tang Shen y Miwa. Su peor enemigo es Oroku Saki, mayormente conocido como Destructor, líder del clan ninja, autonombrado "El Clan del Pie". Su mayor objetivo es detener a los Kraangs, por prevención a una no muy asegurada invasión extraterrestre...

-Wow... -dijo Mikey.

-Su lista de aliados es larga: Abril O´Neil, el amor platónico de Donnie...

-¡¿Cómo es que tú... ?!

-Simplemente lo sé. Leo se enamoró por accidente de Karai, sin forma de saber que era Miwa, la hija "fallecida" del maestro Splinter...

-Sí, y ya les había dicho que lo superé.

-En una huida conocieron a alguien muy especial: Mei Pieh Chi, Venus de Milo, la tortuga femenina, la hermana de la que no sabían que tenían. Desde ése entonces, jamás se separaron...

-¡Incluso sabe de nuestra hermanita! -gritó Mikey.

-Rapha tuvo a Spike como mascota, quien ahora es Slash, líder de los Poderosos Mutanimales... Y Mikey tiene la tendencia a bautizar cosas, personas y/o mutantes. Puedo decirles mucho más, aunque algo de lo que pueden estar seguros es que, en un futuro no muy lejano, son conocidos como "Las Tortugas Guerreras": Cinco tortugas guerreras.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Guerreros? -preguntó Rapha.

-¿Acaso no lo son?

-Pero...

-Será mejor continuar con el interrogatorio. -lo interrumpió Donnie- Kathy, ¿acaso eres kunoichi?

-De hecho, en entrenamiento. El maestro Splinter es muy bueno conmigo. Él me entrena.

-Lo que significa que te conocemos bastante bien. -dedujo Leo.

-Al... go así. -respondió ella con nervios.

-Wow. -dijo Donnie- A ver si entendí: Debes regresar a tu tiempo...

-Ajá...

-Y debo ayudarte a reparar tu máquina del tiempo...

-Correcto...

-Y así volverás...

-Exacto...

-Y todo el mundo aquí fingiremos que nada de esto jamás ocurrió...

-Así es, Donnie.

-Pues, por mí, no hay problema. -dijo tomando el aparato de viajes en el tiempo.

Se fue a su laboratorio y Katherine lo siguió. Mientras tanto, las otras tres tortugas no salían de su impresión.

-Esta noche sí que se puso rara. -dijo Mikey.

-Sabe que a Donnie le gusta Abril, que Leo estuvo enamorado de Karai en un principio, que Karai es Miwa, que tenemos una hermana menor con la que no pasamos nuestra infancia; conoceremos a un científico, seremos tortugas guerreras...

-Demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. -dijo Leo- Hay que dejar un ojo puesto sobre Katherine. Recuerden: con cautela ninja.

Sus hermanos asintieron y se acercaron a la puerta del laboratorio para poner severa atención a toda palabra que brotara de la boca de Kathy.

Dentro del laboratorio, Kathy tenía mucha confianza para conversar con Donatello, mientras este recostaba el aparato sobre la mesa y, a su derecha, tenía esa caja de herramientas que decía "Mikey, no lo toques".

-Kathy... ¿Sabes, si... Abril y yo... bueno... ?

-La amas, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Mejor esperar a lo que el futuro te tiene reservado ¿okay? Dar éste tipo de datos no me corresponde.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Donnie, no lo suficientemente convencido, luego de suspirar y resignarse a no saber la respuesta a la pregunta- Y... ¿los Kraangs o el Clan del Pie?

-Hmm, sólo puedo decirte que son sujetos obstinados. Hacer que se rindan, es más difícil que hacer a Mikey inteligente. -al oír eso, Mikey casi le reclama, cosa que no ocurrió, ya que Raphael le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Como decir que todo extraterrestre en el Universo es malo. -dijo Donnie, quitando la tapadera del control remoto.

-No todo extraterrestre es malo, Donnie. -dijo ella, casi sin pensar. Se quedó contemplando a Donnie, quién la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Oops. Eh... por favor, pretende que nunca dije eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Demasiada información.

-¿Okaaay?... Háblame de ti. ¿Qué tal con tu familia?

-Muy buena familia. Me quieren, aprecian, protegen... Voy a la escuela, entreno ninjutsu... Pero nadie como las tortugas guerreras.

Al pensar tanto en su familia y el hecho de que estarían preocupándose por ella en ése momento, decidió cambiar de tema. Observó a Donnie, batallando con el control de viajes en el tiempo.

-¿Cómo va el aparato? -preguntó ella.

-Más complicado de lo que esperaba. Éste tipo de tecnología es demasiado avanzada para mí. Pero... creo que podré repararlo.

-Me imagino. Esta época es muy anticuada a comparación de la mía. Sin presiones pero, espero que quede tal y como nuevo. -pidió mientras señalaba el control- Si por alguna razón mi padre descubre que toqué su aparato sin permiso, me asesina.

-Seguro que sí.

-Además, este asunto de viajes en el tiempo alteraría la historia.

-Leyes científicas, Katherine.

Kathy giró su cabeza para observar el laboratorio del joven científico mutante. Sonrió al observar la esquina a su derecha.

-Cabeza Metálica es un gran invento.

-Gracias. -contestó Donatello sonriente- Tuvo sus fallas... pero ya lo arreglé.

-Es bastante certero.

Nuevamente, el cuarto estuvo en silencio, cosa que le permitió a Katherine analizar toda frase o movimiento que hiciera. Donatello, por otra parte, logró concentrarse en reparar el control de viajes en el tiempo.

-Bien, creo que ya lo hice.

-Wow, lo lograste. -dijo Kathy, mientras recibía el control en sus manos.

Con la sola pronunciación de esas palabras, las otras tres tortugas aparecieron en el laboratorio.

-¿Lo reparaste, Donnie?

-Sí Leo. Algo de avanzada tecnología, pero nada que yo no pudiera manejar.

-Bien, ahora puedes demostrar que sí eres del futuro. -dijo Rapha señalando el control.

-Creo que sí, Raphael. -dijo ella, sonriendo con nostalgia mientras observaba a las tortugas- Ya tengo que irme. Donnie, eres increíble. Gracias por arreglarlo.

-No hay problema. -respondió entregándole sus aretes- Cumpliste tu parte del trato.

Kathy tomó los aretes en manos e hizo un ademán de despedida. Aunque, en el momento de oprimir el botón de viajes en el tiempo, uno de los aretes se le cayó y, obviamente, lo iba a recoger. Al momento de agacharse, algo se cayó de su bolsillo, cosa que, al observarlo las tortugas, estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Eso qué es?

-Yo... yo... -tartamudeaba Katherine-... puedo explicarlo, chicos.

Era un medallón, con el emblema del Clan Hamato en el centro, similares a los que las tortugas poseían, esos que Splinter les había dado en el momento de entrenamiento en el plano espiritual. Como si no fuera poco, al agacharse para recogerlo, un tessen también con el símbolo del clan ninja presente, se le cayó al suelo, muy parecido al de Abril O´Neil, Karai Hamato, Venus Hamato y Flor de Loto.

Las tortugas analizaron estos hechos y comenzaron a pensar. Momentáneamente, Katherine se paseó por el dojo y, además de eso, sabían que Venus portaba dos tessens, así que tal vez había olvidado alguno. Por otra parte, las tortugas siempre dejaban sus medallones guardados, no los usaban en sus patrullajes por miedo a perderlos y que descubrieran sus identidades.

¿Acaso era posible que Katherine fuera capaz de lo que ellos suponían?

-¡No hay nada a explicar! -agregó Leonardo- ¡Robaste el medallón!

-No... -se quiso defender Kathy- ¡No robo! ¡Yo no soy ladrona!

-¡Sólo los miembros del Clan Hamato pueden portar los medallones! ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes? -gritó Mikey.

-La única explicación es el robo. -dijo Leo con sumo enojo.

-¿Y qué dices del tessen? -se unió Rapha, obviamente más molesto que Leo- Por lo que yo sé, sólo Abril, Karai, Venus y Loto tienen uno con el emblema del Clan.

-Puedo explicárselos...

-¿Luego de que Donnie te ayudó con ese aparatito tuyo o qué sé yo? -le reprochó Rapha, una vez más- ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera eres del futuro! ¡Seguro eres una espía de Destructor! ¡Te envió por perder la lealtad de Karai y Ryu para siempre!

-¡Sí soy del futuro! ¡Jamás estaría del lado de Destructor! ¡No es razonable ser enemigo de las tortugas guerreras!

Observó a Donnie, quién la miraba con sumo enojo. Ay no, ahora estaba escrito que él no confiaba en ella.

-Donnie -suplicó Kathy- , tú reparaste el remoto, sabes que sí es para viajes en el tiempo...

-Confiar en ti, es difícil ahora, Kathy. ¡Devuelve eso!

-¡NO! Mi padre me los dio!

-¡¿Cómo tu padre, un científico, te daría objetos ninja, altamente sagrados para el Clan Hamato?!

Katherine lo observó de nuevo. Decidió decirles la verdad. De no ser así, no encontraría salida a esa situación. Esa era su primer opción, la segunda era, ser acusada de ladrona, que Hamato Yoshi se apareciera y se metiera en peores problemas.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? -preguntó, con tono suplicante- Donnie, mi padre es científico, me dio esos objetos, son míos...

-¿Cómo es que puedes probar que lo que tú... ?

-Escúchame: Mi padre... ERES TÚ...


	2. ¿Vamos a tener hijos?

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Okay, sé que muchos de mis seguidores estarán pensando "¡¿Kunoichi, dónde cuernos estabas?!". Bueno, les voy a responder, estuve con muchos líos del colegio y tuve faltas de inspiración como para continuar, y necesitaba acordarme de la antigua versión para hacerlo, más o menos, igual. Pero acá, finalmente está el capítulo, agradezcan que hoy no tuve colegio, estuve usando mi tiempo para poder continuar, todo el día, ¡necesito un descanso!... okay, ¿me olvidé de algo más? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La renuncia!**

Renuncia

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon, Mirage y cada marca que, hace de esta caricatura, la mejor del mundo._

 _Los OCs usados aquí, solo tres me pertenecen, los demás son de nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 _Tanto las versiones de Flor de Loto y Chaplin usados acá son de mi propiedad, pero el personaje original pertenece a TMNT saga._

 **Antes de olvidarme, respondo a un par de reviews anónimos:**

 **Saruina99:** ¡Gracias por creer que es hermoso! Me encantan los cumplidos y, con lo mucho que esperaste, te lo devuelvo acá.

 **Vanuss16:** ¿Querías que continuara? ¿eh? ¿eehh? ¿eeehhh? ¡Acá está el cap! Disfrútalo ;)

 **Vanne Pérez:** Me alegra que extrañaras ésta historia y, seh, el que nina14j se retirara es algo triste... pero, como sé que colaboraste con ella en muchos fics y todos la extrañamos, te lo dejo nuevito el cap, acá.

 _ **También quiero agradecerles a Luisa Tatis, leonelita, leolover313, minifan, saruina99, Mei Hamato, Brendita722, angelmoronix4, leonus2001, sweet angelic assassin, Moonaline y Miguel Ángel 2001 por ponerme en follow y en favourite story y writer, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;).**_

* * *

 **Con todo eso dicho, ¡leamos!**

Capítulo 2

Ante ésta nueva confesión, todas las tortugas estaban perplejas. ¡¿Cómo era posible que Kathy, fuera hija de Donnie?! Es más, las cosas, si ya eran extrañas hace unos segundos, probablemente lo que ella les acababa de confesar, ya rebasaba la locura.

-¡¿Q-que soy tu padre?! P-p-pero, ¡¿cómo?! -gritó Donnie, con exasperación.

-Sé que es difícil de creer... "papá", pero es cierto, soy tu hija. -dijo Kathy, con intenciones de hablar tranquilamente.

-Pero, yo no estoy con nadie ahora y, jamás supuse que lo estaría, por mucho que lo deseara, pero... ¡¿cómo es que tengo, o tendré, una hija?!

-Pues, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho y... Oh, por favor, ¡tú deberías saber eso! ¡Tú eres el que me lo explicó!

Al escuchar lo que ella le dijo, Donnie se puso rojo de furia, porque esa no era la respuesta esperada... no la científica respuesta que él desearía oír, comúnmente.

-¡No era a lo que me refería! ¡¿Acaso tendré novia o esposa y, cómo tendré una hija?! -gritó.

Al ver cómo se enfurecía Donatello, los otros tres se apartaron de él. Bueno, esos ataques de furia eran más esperados de Raphael, no de Donnie... aunque, admitamos que todos tenemos un detonante de vez en cuando, no podemos culpar a nadie de estar enojado por algo.

-¡Cálmate! Primero novia, luego esposa y después, yo. -le dijo ella con intenciones de calmarlo.

Por ser hija de Donnie, según ella afirmaba, era un poco más calmada. Por suerte, si fuera hija de alguno de los otros tres... que el cielo nos ampare. Al escuchar la aclaración que Kathy les dio, Donnie quitó el color rojo de su cara... aunque, no logró quitar las miradas acusadoras de sus hermanos presentes.

-¿Donnie, con novia... ? -dijo Leo.

-¡¿Esposa?! -gritó Rapha.

-¡¿Y una hija?! -continuó Mikey.

-¡Dejen de mirarme así! -gritó esta vez, Donnie.

-¡¿Cómo no podríamos, dándonos cuenta de que tú tienes, o tendrás aparentemente, una hija?! -le preguntaron los otros tres al unisono, que al parecer, esto era bastante impresionante para ellos.

-¡Tranquilos! Yo nunca creí llegar tan lejos, ¿okay? Tampoco me lo esperaba yo.

-¡Relájense!... -les dijo la chica- Sé que suena muy alocado, pero digo la verdad, soy hija de Donnie.

-Si tienes pruebas... -dijo Leo dudoso- te escuchamos.

-Primero, mírenme a los ojos. -dijo ella, abriendo grandes los ojos, para que los vieran- ¿los reconoces, Donnie?

-Donnie... tiene tus ojos... -dijo Leo, impresionado.

-Wow... -dijo Rapha- esto sí que se puso raro... más de lo usual.

-¿Qué les dije? Mi nombre completo es Katherine Masami... -pero Donnie no le dejó terminar.

-¿M-masami? -preguntó él.

Él sabía que el nombre Masami, en Japonés, por supuesto, significaba belleza elegante, cosa que, a él, le parecía muy lindo.

-Te gusta ese nombre, ¿no? -le preguntó ella.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Mikey, dirigiéndose a Donnie.

-E-ese nombre... es muy bonito... -dijo él, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Decía... -dijo ella, queriendo terminar su frase interrumpida-... Soy Katherine Masami Shen Hamato... no creo que deban saber mi segundo apellido.

-Debes decirnos...

-No lo creo, tío Mikey... pero, para no dejarlos con la duda, nací, o naceré, dentro de diez años... para no complicarnos, en el año 2025.

-Kathy, sabemos hacer una suma, no es tan complicado...

-Déjala, Donnie, le ahorró el trabajo a Mikey de usar el cerebro... ¿de qué estoy hablando? ¡él no tiene cerebro! -dijo Rapha divertido.

-¡Oye! -gritó Mikey.

-Jeje, mi papá tiene razón, de adolescentes son graciosos.

-¿Nosotros te parecemos graciosos?

-Sí, tío Rapha, un poco... aunque, no soy la única a quién se lo contó... -dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó Leo seriamente.

-A que... -por los nervios, a Kathy le sudaban hasta las rodillas-... tengo primos.

Ésa frase, fue el colmo del shock definitivo. Si reaccionaron de mala manera al descubrir que Donnie tendría una hija, al saber que ELLOS tendrían hijos, era un poco más shoqueante. Bueno, bastante más shoqueante. El saber que tendrás hijos en un futuro, parece un regalo, pero, que te lo diga una chica, que dice de venir 25 años en el futuro y ser hija de uno de tus hermanos, hay que imaginarse la reacción de las tortugas, aquí presentes.

-¿P-pr-pri-primos? -preguntó Rapha, bastante sorprendido.

-Sí... primos, eso dije.

En ése mismo instante, un portal blanco y rectangular se abrió por sobre sus cabezas (para no complicarnos, como los portales de Renet en el epi de Tortugas en el Tiempo).

-Uh oh... -dijo Kathy.

Del portal, cayó un chico, tenía la pinta de ser de la misma edad que Kathy, tal vez uno o dos meses más joven, aunque más petiso. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado y ojos azul cielo. Su vestuario consistía en una playera blanca de mangas cortas, que le llegaban hasta los codos, pantalones sueltos azul claro, tenis blancos y grises y una gorra negra con visera y un número 15 en el frente, color naranja. Como si fuera poco, traía un par de nunchakus dentro del pantalón.

-¡Cuidado abajo! -gritó el chico, mientras caía con la cara al suelo- Ay, eso dolió.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ricitos de Oro?! -le gritó Kathy al chico que cayó del cielo... más bien, de un portal en el techo de una alcantarilla en el metro, abandonada.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Echen paja! -se oyó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Era una chica, que cayó justo encima del rubio, provocándole peor dolor que el anterior. Las tortugas, por su lado, estaban muy confundidas. ¡¿Desde cuando se supone que llueven chicos de portales en los techos?!

-Gracias por lastimarme la columna, prima... -le dijo el rubio.

-Fue un placer... -le dijo ella, con algo de dolor en su tono de voz.

Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, castaño y rizado y vivos ojos verde esmeralda. Lucía leggins negros hasta la mitad de las rodillas, debajo de unos shorts de jeans cortados, aparentemente, por ella misma. También tenía botines negros, blusa color café de manga larga, un chaleco blanco y una pañoleta color rojo en la cabeza, similar a la de Casey, pero por detrás de la cabeza, dejando las cintas a la izquierda, que usaba como adorno. También tenía el maquillaje similar al de Karai, aunque en menor cantidad; delineador negro y labial rojo, luciendo los aretes de plata como los de Kathy. Era unos dos centímetros, más o menos, más petisa que Kathy, pero más alta que el rubio. Otro dato irónico, era que ella tenía un par de sais, en un cinturón marrón avellana sobre la blusa.

-¡Ay, por favor, ¿tú también?! -le gritó Kathy, esta vez, a la chica.

Las tortugas estaban bastante sorprendidas, ya que, a simple vista, Kathy parecía conocer a los dos adolescentes caídos del techo. Bueno, según ella, decía venir del futuro y, supuestamente, habría venido de un portal que la trajo al pasado. ¿Tal vez sí los conocía?

-¡MAYDAY, MAYDAY, ESTOY CALLENDO! -se escuchó OTRA voz proveniente del portal, en este caso masculina, de nuevo, cayendo sobre la joven castaña.

El portador de esta, era un chico, un poco más alto que Kathy, de ojos azul zafiro y cabello negro, muy oscuro. Una vez que el chico calló del portal rectangular, éste se cerró.

-Gracias por aplastarme, azulito. -le dijo la chica, con tono enojado.

El jóven tenía un buzo negro con mangas hasta los codos, con una pelota de fútbol bordada en la espalda, cintas marrones atadas alrededor de los antebrazos, pantalones azules oscuros y tenis negros. Para colmo, tenía un par de katanas en un par de tirantes, desde el cinturón, diagonalmente, a la derecha en el pecho.

-Agh... ¿tomaron la matrícula del autobús? Porque creo que me arroyó. -dijo el chico rubio.

-Los que te arroyamos fuimos nosotros dos, zoquete. -le dijo la chica, dándole con el puño en la cabeza.

-Bueno, por suerte sobrevivimos... ahora, ¿dónde estamos? -preguntó el joven chico de cabello negro.

-No es en "dónde", sino "en qué tiempo". -les dijo Kathy, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¡Kathy, estás bien! -gritó el rubio, levantándose con tanta energía, que quitó a los otros dos de encima. Tras hacer tal hazaña, de acercó corriendo hacia Kathy, para darle un abrazo, haciendo que la levantara en el aire.

-Si, Ricitos, también me alegra verte... pero no puedo respirar... -le dijo ella, débilmente, ya que el chico, además de abrazarla, la estaba aplastando.

-Qué bien que encontramos, prima, casi no evitamos que el tarado que te está abrazando, fuera a contarle de éste asunto a tío Donnie. -le dijo la chica de ojos verdes, mientras se levantaba de encima del pelinegro.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba aterrado! ¡Y sabes que no soy bueno guardando secretos! -dijo el rubio, en defensa propia, mientras soltaba a la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo quieres que no nos molestemos? ¡Casi no evitamos que tu vayas con los padres de Kath, y le contaras todo, relacionado con el hecho de que desapareciera! -gritó el pelinegro- ¡¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dije?!

-¡Les dije que no sé guardar secretos!

-¡Dije "DIS-creto", no "SE-creto"! ¡Era de vida o muerte!

-¡Cierren la boca! ¿No ven quienes nos están mirando? -les dijo Kathy, señalando a las tortugas.

Cuando por fin dejaron de discutir, se sorprendieron al ver a las tortugas, quienes tenían cara de haber visto a Mikey hacer su "Kata Secreta". Todos los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos, porque, al darse cuenta de en dónde estaban, pusieron caras impresionadas, y el pelinegro le preguntó a Kathy:

-Kathy, ¿acaso son quienes creemos que son, y estamos donde creemos que estamos? Y, si es así, ¿lo saben?

-Para responder tu primer pregunta, sí, son nuestros padres y estamos en la alcantarilla, veinticinco años atrás.

Las tortugas abrieron los ojos exageradamente al oír la frase "son nuestros padres".

-Para responder a la segunda pregunta, sí, mi tessen y medallón se me cayeron, ellos se enojaron y no tuve mayor remedio que decirles la verdad... Justamente les estaba a punto de hablar de ustedes...

-Oigan, vamos demasiado rápido, ¿quienes son estos chicos? -preguntó Leo, viendo a los jóvenes.

-Hay que presentarse, ¿o no, jefe? -le preguntó Kathy, al chico que habló, antes que Leo.

-Supongo que sí... -dijo el chico, acercándose a las tortugas-... Hola, soy Jayson Hamato, aunque me dicen Jay, como podrás ver, tengo de armas un par de katanas, soy el líder de estos tres chicos que son mis primos y, habrás notado que tengo un notorio parecido contigo. -dijo dirigiéndose a Leo.

-O sea, ¿tú eres... ?

-Sí, soy tu hijo... -le confesó, a lo que Leo sonrió de manera impresionada- Preséntate. -le dijo, esta vez, a la castaña.

-Ya voy, jefe... Soy Victoria Hamato, soy un mes menor que Jay, SÓLO un mes...

-De hecho, un mes y 14 días... -dijo Kathy.

-No hay necesidad de especificar, gracias. -dijo Victoria, de modo, no muy cortes- Como decía, me llamo Victoria, soy la más ruda de este equipo, aunque todos estos babosos me llaman Tori... claro está que, fue idea tuya... -le dijo a Rapha.

-¿En serio? -preguntó él.

-Obvio, tú eres mi papá, otra de las razones por la cual, adoro usar el sai como arma y tengo tus ojos verdes.

Con dicho comentario, Rapha también sonrió con gesto impresionado.

-Bien, supongo que me tocaría a mí presentarme... pero, ya que, Katherine Hamato, soy un mes y 5 días menor que Tori, la más inteligente del equipo, hija de Donatello y me encanta el bastón bo. Ahora le toca presentarse a éste boca-floja. -dijo, mirando de forma acusadora al rubio, y apuntándole con el pulgar.

-Ya deja de culparme... en fin, me llamo Ryan Hamato, soy el más entretenido y divertido de mis primos y, por muy triste que suene para mí, el más pequeño. -dijo Ryan.

-Por 3 meses y 12 días menor que Jay, 2 meses y 2 días que Tori y 24 días que yo. -le dijo Kathy al Ryan.

-Como Tori dijo, no hay necesidad de especificar. -le dijo Ryan, con tono fastidiado.

-¿Por 3 meses que Jay y... qué? -preguntó Mikey.

Claramente, el argumento que Kathy había dado para diferenciar las edades que tenía cada uno de los recién llegados, dejó a Mikey con el cerebro revuelto... Rapha diría que no tiene cerebro para que se revuelva, pero saben de lo que hablo.

-Yo nací el 2 de mayo del 2025, Tori el 16 de junio, Kathy el 21 de julio y Ryan el 14 de agosto, del mismo año. -le dijo Jay, siendo lo más conciso posible.

-Aaahhh... Kathy, ¿acaso era tan difícil explicarlo de ésa manera?

La pelirroja quería discutir con Mikey, para aclararle que, lo que Jay le había explicado, no era tan diferente de lo que ella había querido decir, pero él la interrumpió, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

-Antes de que a Kathy se le ocurra empezar una guerra del alfabeto, creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa.

-No voy a discutir con eso... -dijo la pelirroja.

-Perfecto, antes de que papá me castigue, quiero regresar... -dijo la chica ojiverde.

-Pero... -detuvo Kathy a sus primos- si ustedes no saben ni la mitad de tecnología de lo que yo sé, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

-¿Acaso dijiste que somos tontos? -preguntó Tori, con el ceño fruncido- Porque, de ser así, ¡te sacaré las manchas de la piel!

-¡Wow wow wow! ¡No le sacarás las manchas de la piel a nadie, Tori, ¿de acuerdo?! -gritó Jay, sosteniendo a Tori de los brazos, para que no atacara a Kathy.

De nuevo, las tortugas estaban algo confundidas, porque, Tori mencionó que le sacaría a Kathy las manchas de la piel. De ser ése el caso, ¿de qué manchas estaba hablando?. ¿De manchas de pintura, tal vez?

-Oigan, chicos, tranquilos, ¿de qué están hablando? -preguntó la tortuga de ojos azules oscuros.

-¿Qué-que de-qu-é? -tartamudeó Ryan.

-¿De qué manchas, o lo que sea, están hablando? -preguntó, ésta vez, Rapha.

-Ah... sí, olvidé hablarles de eso... -comentó Kathy.

Ella miró a sus primos y, luego de asentir con la cabeza, de forma en que ellos supieran a lo que ella se refería, cada uno le los recién llegados levantó las mangas de su ropa. Al hacerlo, las tortugas entendieron lo que los chicos querían decir con "manchas de la piel". Al levantarse las mangas, apreciaron que los chicos, todos y cada uno, tenía los brazos manchados de verde.

Jay, por ejemplo, tenía el codo derecho manchado del color verde aguado de Leo, del tamaño de una moneda. Tori, por su parte, no se levantó la manga izquierda por más del antebrazo, ya que tenía su muñeca manchada del color verde naturaleza, un tono de verde más oscuro, igual que Rapha. Kathy, se levantó, al igual que Jay, hasta los codos, sólo que tenía tres manchas pequeñas, como salpicaduras de pintura, del color verde oliva de Donnie. Finalmente Ryan, en lugar de levantarse las mangas, se sacó los tennis y las medias, dejando ver sus tobillos, en la zona del hueso, una mancha no muy grande, color verde lima, como la piel de Mikey.

Viendo los secretos de los chicos, las tortugas abrieron los ojos como platos, viendo cada uno, a su futuro hijo o hija.

Leo contemplaba a Jay, como si hubiera visto al Capitán Ryan en persona; Rapha tenía la boca y ojos muy abiertos y, luego de unos segundos, ebosó una leve sonrisa; Donnie también tenía ésa expresión y Mikey estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, junto con una mirada impresionada.

-Oigan, ¿cómo es que... ?

-Quieres saber porqué somos humanos, si ustedes son tortugas gigantes, ¿no, papá? -le preguntó Kathy a Donnie.

-... Me quitaste las palabras de la boca...

-Es simple, como saben, al tener un hijo, tanto el padre como la madre dividen la cantidad de ADN que tienen a la mitad y, al nacer el bebé, es una combinación de ADN de tanto el padre cómo la madre...

-¿Eh?

-Mikey, se refiere a que, cuando un bebé nace, sus padres le dan la mitad de sus genes, formando a una sola persona... aún así, sigo sin captar lo que quieren decir... -dijo Donnie.

-Ustedes son mitad humanos, mitad tortugas, como ya sabrán... en tal caso, ustedes nos dieron una mitad de cada una se sus mitades, o sea un 25% de humano y otro 25% de tortuga, y nuestras madres son 100% humanas, nos dieron un 50%... en ése caso, 75% ADN humano, 25% ADN de tortugas, por éso tenemos la piel manchada.

-Aaaaaahhhhh... ya entendí. -dijo Mikey.

-Bien, ya que les expliqué el porqué de nuestras manchas, ustedes tres, -Kathy dirigió su vista hacia sus primos, apuntándoles con el índice- ¿les importaría explicarme cómo lograron llegar aquí?

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero gracias a Tori dándole un golpe a la máquina al no funcionar, ésta se encendió y fuimos a buscarte... -dijo Jay.

-Como siempre digo, "si no sabes cómo funciona, dale un golpe". -dijo la mencionada, chocando su puño derecho contra la palma de la mano izquierda.

-¿Y cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

-Cabeza Metálica nos mostró una mini grabación de lo que pasó, y teníamos que encontrarte, y ya que te encontramos, regresemos a casa. -dijo ahora Jay.

-Oigan... -Ryan llamó la atención de todos-, ¿y si nos quedamos un poco más?

-Lo siento, Ryan, pero debemos regresar...

Ryan quería pasar tiempo con su padre de joven y, como Jay no quería ceder, decidió tomar medidas extremas. Y, con "medidas extremas", me refiero a ponerse de rodillas, juntar las manos y poner ojitos de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- _Ay, no... los ojitos de perrito... n-no puedo resistir eso... vamos, no cedas... no cedas..._ -pensaba Jay- ¡Agh! ¡Está bien, sólo un rato! -gritó el joven de cabello negro.

-¡Síííí! ¡Les dije que los ojitos de cachorrito siempre funcionan! -le dijo Ryan a sus primas.

Lo máximo que ellas dos hicieron, fue rodar los ojos. Así fue como, los hijos de las tortugas, empezaron a contarles historias de sus vidas o cosas que les pasaban normalmente.

-¡Ja! ¡A Jay lo consideran el "galán de la escuela"! Tiene casi tantas admiradoras como Alan Richtson. -dijo Tori.

 **(N** / **A:** Para los que no sepan quién es Alan Richtson, es el actor que hace de Raphael en la peli de 2014, o Gloss en "Los Juegos del Hambre: en Llamas"... si ven una foto suya, deben admitir que es SEXY **)**

-¿En serio? -preguntó Leo.

-Seeh... siempre que una chica de la escuela me ve, dice "tu papá debe de ser bastante guapo como para que tengas ése bello físico". Créanme, si te vieran, opinarían todo lo contrario. -comentó Jay.

-Ryan también tiene admiradoras, Rachael Phillps, por ejemplo. -comentó Kathy.

-¡Ése es mi hijo! -gritó Mikey con orgullo.

-Agh... ¡no quieras hablarme de Rachael, Kathy! ¡Me vuelve loco! -se quejó Ryan.

-Ya somos dos... -susurró Tori.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Rapha.

-Verás, pa, cuando conocimos a Rachael y a sus hermanas trillizas, Mandy y Nora, creyeron que, como pasamos tanto tiempo con Jay y Ryan, creían que éramos sus novias y, aunque les repitamos una y otra vez que somos primos, creen que queremos quedarnos con ellos.

-Sí, Mandy cree que quiero quedarme con Kevin y no es cierto. -dijo Kathy.

-¿Kevin? -preguntó Donnie.

El hecho de confusión de las tortugas, fue porque, como se habrá mencionado antes, ellos tienen un amigo llamado Kevin, y por un momento, supusieron que se trataba de él y no de alguien más.

-No es SU Kevin, es un amigo nuestro que también se llama así. -dijo Tori.

-A ver si entendí... ésa Rachael gusta de Ryan... -dijo Mikey.

-Ajá... -dijo Ryan.

-Mandy o, como sea que se llame, gusta de... ése chico Kevin... -continuó Rapha.

-Seeh... -le afirmó Tori.

-Y... déjenme adivinar... Nora va por Jay, ¿no? -dedujo Leo.

-Ah, sí, ¡me vuelve loco! ¡Ésas chicas están más que locas por nosotros! -exclamó Jay con desesperación.

-Pero, no somos los únicos con admiradoras...

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ryan? -preguntó Tori.

-¿Olvidaste a Stephen Brown? -preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice a Tori.

-Llegas a recordármelo, y te juro que te apago las luces. -dijo de manera amenazante, mientras levantaba el puño derecho.

-¿Quién es ése Stephen Brown? -dudó Rapha.

-Un chico que está alocadamente enamorado de Tori. -dijo Ryan divertido.

Una vez que Ryan dijo eso, Rapha puso los ojos como platos, para después bajar el ceño, fruncir los labios molestamente y apretar los puños. Ya se podría suponer que su sentido de padre sobre protector sobre su hija lo estaba dominando.

-Ya, pa, no te molestes, ése chico puede estar enamorado de mí, pero creo que es un idiota. -le dijo Tori.

-Ya, dejemos éstas tonterías, cambiemos de tema.

-Espera, Jay, si eres hijo de Leo, creo poder deducir algo... ¿te gusta "Héroes Espaciales"?

-Em... ¡sí! ¡es un gran programa! ¡no me pierdo ninguna convención! -dijo con alegría.

-Al menos tú sí puedes ir... -susurró Leo con algo de melancolía.

-Tranquilo, siempre te traigo algo de la convención. -le contestó Jay sonriente.

Una vez que Jay le dijo eso, Leo sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien hecho, Leo, arruinaste a tu hijo. -le dijo Rapha.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pa, "Tontos Espaciales" es demasiado irritante. -le dijo Tori.

-¡No es "Tontos Espaciales"! -discutió Jay.

-¿Ya van a empezar? -preguntó Ryan con cansancio.

-¿Empezar qué? -preguntaron el ojiazul y la ojiverde al unisono.

-A pelear... -respondió Kathy.

A lo que Katherine se refería, es a que, tanto como sus padres, Leonardo y Raphael, Jayson y Victoria se ponían a pelear en cada momento en el que tenían la oportunidad. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo de su progenitor, Jay era el líder, maduro y, aparentemente, responsable. En cambio, Victoria, era obstinada, ruda y temperamental. En otras palabras, era como ver a sus padres, más pequeños y un 75% humanos.

-Ahh... ñeh... -dijo Tori.

-Oye, Kathy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -preguntó Donnie.

-Claro. -contestó Kathy sonriente.

-¿Yo te dejo vestir así a la escuela?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿no te gusta? -y Katherine dio una vuelta en el lugar.

-No, sí, me gusta pero..., creí que a las chicas les gusta usar... ya sabes, el último grito de la moda y eso.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos, lo siento, tío Donnie. -dijo Jay, con un tono recio y firme.

-¡Aww! ¡Vamos! ¿cinco minutos más? -preguntó Ryan, poniéndose de rodillas y juntando las manos.

-No. -dijo Jay indiferentemente.

-¿Dos minutos más?

-No.

-¿Un minuto más?

-¡Que no, Ryan! Ya vamos.

-Pero...

-Jay tiene razón, Ryan... -dijo Leo- no podemos obligarlos a quedarse aquí por más tiempo... además sus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Tienes razón, tío Leo... bien, vamos.

Una vez declarada la orden de Jay y Leo, Kathy empezó a programar el control. Aunque Ryan se acercó a ella, para darle un pequeño susto, pero tan fuerte fue, que hizo que se sobresaltara y soltara el control de viajes en el tiempo al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡RYAN! -gritaron los futuristas al unisono.

-... ¿Oops?

-Arrrggghhhh... ¡buen trabajo, cerebro de alcornoque! -le gritó Victoria al rubio causante de éste incidente, para después darle un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-Auu... -musitó el chico golpeado, sobándose la cabeza.

-Genial, simplemente, genial... -dijo Jay con sarcásmo.

-Ahora papá tendrá que repararlo de nuevo... claro, sí puedes hacerlo, ¿no, papá? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Hmmm... déjame ver... -así Donnie levantó el control de viajes en el tiempo... o, más bien, lo que quedaba de él, y lo revisó con los ojos, viendo qué podría hacer- Lo lamento, Kathy, pero está completamente destrozado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿No podremos regresar?! -gritaron los chicos.

-Aunque... -dijo Donatello- hay algunas partes que sí se pueden salvar, pero son pocas y, la única tecnología que podría servir para reparar las piezas que ahora son inservibles, se encuentran en el TCRI.

-¿¡En el TCRI?! -gritaron sus hermanos.

-Sí, ¿recuerdan que, aunque lo desmantelamos, quedaron partes de robótica que podrían servir? Puede que haya algo que me ayude a repararlo.

-De conseguir las piezas necesarias, ¿cuanto tiempo aproximado te tomaría, Donnie? -le preguntó Leo.

-¿Dos horas, mínimo?

-¡¿Dos horas?! -gritó todo el mundo.

-Miren, tomara un poco, pero apenas lo repare, podrán volver a su tiempo.

-Y yo me perderé el re-ingreso al Club de Skateboard... -murmuró Ryan.

-¡¿Crees que éso es malo?! ¡Hoy me tocaban tres horas de entrenamiento extra! -le gritó Jay al joven rubio.

-Tranquilos, chicos, iremos al TCRI y encontraremos las cosas que necesiten. -dijo Rapha, decidido.

-Tiene razón... los vamos a ayudar. -espetó Leo.

Con dicho comentario, los chicos los miraron con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Bien, ninjas..., dirijámonos al TCRI... -dijo Leo, con determinación.

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan! Qué finalote, ¿eh? Necesito un descanso, escribir ésto, me llevó todo el día, y necesito** **una sopita Maruchan y un Kit-Kat XD.**

 **Bueno, fue un rato largo de espera, pero quiero pedirles perdón de nuevo (¡puto colegio!), por tardarme un mes sin escribir, pero ahora que se los compensé, espero que estén contentos con ésto.**

 **Kevin: Hey, ¡¿yo cuando aparezco?!**

 **Yo: Kevin, calmate, en el capítulo que viene te apareces...**

 **Kevin: ¡Tardaste un mes en actualizar! ¡UN MES!**

 **Yo: ¡Ya me disculpé, ¿si?! ¡Ahora callate y volvé a mi imaginación!**

 **Kevin: ¿Y si me niego? ¬¬.**

 **Yo: ¡Le digo a Melina que gustas de ella, ahora mismo!**

 **Kevin: No serías capaz O.O**

 **Yo: ¿Querés apostar? ¡Melina!**

 **Kevin: ¡Ya, ya y** **a! ¡Ya me voy!**

 **Ignoren a Kevin, si no aparece en algún fic, una que otra vez se entromete.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes... y recuerden, "no todo lo que brilla es oro... ¡a veces puede ser un diamante XD!"**

 **Kevin: ¿Sí sabes que eso es de "Hola, soy Germán", no?**

 **Yo: ¡Melina, ¿querés que te cuente un secreto?!**

 **Kevin: O.O... ¡Ya me fui!**

 **Bueno... ejem... espero sus reviews, y que sean muchos... eh... ¡chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	3. IMPOERTANTE: LEER

**La historia se cancela.**

 **Escuchen... o lean. Siempre puse excusas con tal de que no se enojen porque tardo en escribir ésta y mis otras historias en pausa. Y sé que quieren que siga escribiendo, pero honestamente no tengo inspiración ni ideas de cómo seguir Los Nuevos Amigos, Viajera del Tiempo y De Seattle a Nueva York. Aparte de que estoy en el último semestre se la escuela y bajé puntos en Historia y Castellano, necesito aprobar el año o voy a cobrar. Ya repetí tercer año, si lo hago de nuevo, si repito tercero una vez más... Me van a echar del colegio.**

 **Además, trabajé bastante para no llevarme materias en séptimo grado para así pasar a la secundaria y sacar un buen promedio, porque dependiendo del promedio te dan la bacante o no. Entré a esa escuela queriendo hacer Indumentaria, o Diseño de Ropa, pero resulta que no me gustó tanto como la especialidad en la que estoy ahora: Ebanistería. Así es, hace 2 años que trabajo en Ebanistería. Mi colegio es como una empresa con diferentes trabajadores, y le tengo mucho cariño a la materia. Tiene sus altas y bajas, pero aún así me encanta, y ya tengo muchos conocimientos y experiencias. Pero mi escuela es la única en la que hacen Diseño de Ebanistería. Y no quiero perder eso, este trabajo me encanta. Lo más cercano en otras escuelas son Construcciones, pero es más complicado.**

 **Así que, sin más excusas, no va a haber forma de que me convenzan de continuar éstas tres historias. Lo siento.**

 **Lo que sí, Descendientes Ninja la seguiré escribiendo, y cuando termine haré una tercera temporada más familiar, pero por ahora no voy a dar spoilers. Matrimonio Joven y Duro seguirá, sólo que tengo que encontrar una buena forma de ambientarlo. Virus Mutante Letal también seguirá en pie, sólo que al igual que las demás historias, las actualizaciones serán lentas. Para los que saben Inglés, la historia de Miraculous Ladybug con la OC de Angelxoxo8 también va a seguir en pie, sólo que quiero asegurarme de que los personajes cuadren dependiendo de a quién elija para interpretar a cada personaje de la serie original. Con Daily Stories of TMNT 2012 Nickelodeon, también se cancela, pero sé que pocos hablan Inglés, así que es algo irrelevante. Veamos Cómo Pasó también la voy a continuar, pero necesito encontrar one-shots para que los personajes reaccionen y escribir, así que denme algo de tiempo... del poco que tengo. Por último, 30 Días de OTP Vicverly también seguirá. Es más, estoy escribiendo ahora, si no publico hoy el segundo capítulo, será mañana.**

 **También dejé una encuesta en mi perfil de qué historias quieren que haga, pero si no tienen cuenta, me ponen un comentario de cual hago primero, aunque tengo por ahora éstas ideas para otras historias:**

 **A) Las TMNT interpretando a los personajes de Justicia Joven**

 **B) Un crossover de TMNT y DN con los Thunderman, ya que dentro de poquito termina la serie (-sufre :"v-)**

 **C) Tengo unas cuantas ideas para one-shots, pero como dice Secreto en Justicia Joven, secreto -hace la señal del cierre-**

 **Con las historias ya elegidas, las opciones son:**

 **Idea 1: Las tortugas por un accidente terminan atrapadas en la televisión (tipo Los Padrinos Mágicos: Cazadores de Canales) y deben encontrar la forma de salir antes de que queden atrapados para siempre**

 **Idea 2: Renet está de visita, Mikey curiosea con el cetro del tiempo de Renet, y las tortugas y sus amigos terminan viajando en el tiempo en diferentes épocas**

 **Idea 3: Las tortugas y Splinter son encontradas por Alfil y los Utrom momentos después de mutar, y al estar haciéndoles pruebas y experimentos, obtienen poderes biónicos (como Lab Rats), y con el paso del tiempo, conocen a los demás y ellos también tienen habilidades biónicas y se convierten en supehéroes (de éste se me ocurrió la idea del crossover con Thundermans, pero eso lo verán en el perfil de Angie Angel-Wolf, la historia que ella va a publicar pero también colaboro yo con ella)**

 **Idea 5: Las tortugas junto con Splinter y Fugitoid crecen en el espacio desde que los hermanos nacieron, y con el paso del tiempo vivirán aventuras espaciales junto con sus amigos aliens**

 **(La idea 4 la omití porque no falta que venga alguien homofóbico a comentarme cómo debo escribir mis historias y cómo debo pensar, así que me ahorro el bardo al directamente no ponerla)**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo a ser serios... Se cancela la historia. Voy a poner éste anuncio en las otras 2 canceladas. No voy a borrarla para que aquellos que aún la lean puedan seguir haciéndolo. Lo lamento. Espero mis demás historias puedan compensarlos.  
**


	4. AVISO 2

**Bueno, veo que muchos quedaron inconformes con el anuncio que di. Y debo admitir que cuando vi sus reviews, me arrepentí un poco... En fin, haremos ésto:**

 **En DN voy a poner una votación en la que me deben decir los lectores en sus reviews qué historia quieres más que siga y por qué -si dicen "porque sí" no me vale, quiero una razón concreta, si no pueden... meh-, pero hasta que termine el capítulo, puede pasar un tiempo.**

 **Eso sí, les doy 2 opciones:**

 **Seguir con una sola de las historias canceladas hasta que la termine, sin cambiar nada**

 **O reescribir la historia más votada desde el inicio, con nueva trama y todo, para así ver qué tal**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si quieren, trabajaré lo más que pueda en el siguiente cap de DN, así hago la votación más rápido.**

 **Pero recuerden, UNA SOLA historia. Es lo más que puedo ofrecer, así que decidan cuál quieren leer más.**


End file.
